Stuck On You
by Rhap-chan-Tat-chan
Summary: Yami Malik is given a cat for a gift.... that turns into Yami Yugi. There's something weird going on here... They can't even get out of YM's room... And that's only the beginning. YM&YY, various other pairings.
1. Chapter One

Stuck On You

_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Greetings and welcome to "Stuck On You," Rhap-chan and Tat-chan's newest fanfic.  It features an unusual Yami Yugi/Yami Malik pairing.  Throughout this fanfic Yami Yugi will be referred to simply as Yami and Yami Malik as Marik.  This fanfic should be rated NC-17 for its lemons.  Lemons will not be posted on ff.net, they will be available elsewhere…  We will give their locations on our profile.  We hope you enjoy this fanfic!!!*~|

CHAPTER ONE (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

I am sitting on my bed, bored, watching the lint take up space in my room.

Ever since that damn goodie-goodie pharaoh defeated (I cringe to admit it) me I have had nothing to do.  Dueling and manipulating human minds was (and still is) my life.  Without these things there's really nothing for me to do.

If only Ra would make something happen to me then my life would be out of the doldrums.  But hey, who am I kidding… it's not like someone is going to knock on the door and—

Knock knock!

Okay, maybe someone will knock on my door.  "Who is it?" I ask, a bit frustrated.  Watching lint for excessive periods of time does that to you.

"It's Malik."

"Enter," I answer, poking the lint—Ra, am I getting obsessed with this crap?!

My hikari enters with a light-blonde cat that is wearing a black belt buckle as its collar.  The cat myews, staring at me.  Creepy…

"What's with the cat?" I ask.

Malik thrusts the cat into my arms and smiles.  "I bought you a pet!"

"A pet…?"

"Yeah… you always look lonely."

"I am not lonely!" I yell.

Malik shrugs, even-mannered.  "Whatever you say.  I'm going to Ryou's."  My light walks out of my room, closing the door behind him.

"Myew."  The cat stares at me curiously.

"What're you staring at?" I sneer.

"Mow."

Still staring. 

I knock the cat off my bed, only to have it claw its way back up.

Damn!  Maybe I should declaw the creature.  Wonder if I should fix him/her too…

I pull the cat's tail up and peer down; it's male.  I let go of the tail, receiving a confused stare from the cat.

"So… you're a male…"  I lay down.  "Mind if I make you an it?"

At this remark the cat backs far away with his tail unusually tucked between his legs, like a whimpering dog.

"Baka neko…" I grumble.

I push the cat off my bed and tuck myself underneath the covers.  After awhile I feel it lay down on my chest.  But I'm too damn tired to do anything about that animal.*

I wake up the next morning with someone spooning me.  I turn around, wondering who in Osiris's name snuck into bed with me.

My jaw drops as I find out who it is.  His golden bangs fall in his face while his spiky two-tone hair stands messily on end.  His violet eyes flutter open and we both scream.

"What the f*ck are you doing here?!" I yell.

"I don't know!" Yami replies.

I don't believe his claim and begin to spin a wave of magic, only to have it disappear.

Yami laughs.  "So the psycho can't do anything?"

"I'd like to see you try something," I mock.  F*ck, I let my mouth run.  Now the stupid pharaoh is going to make that Eye of Horus appear on his forehead…

Said Eye of Horus appears.

…Then he'll lift his hand…

Said hand is lifted.

…*yawn* And lastly, he'll yell, "Mindcrush!"

Said person yells, "Mindcrush!"

How predictable is he?!  Oh well, here I go off to the Shadow Realm…

"Mindcrush!" Yami says again.

I blink.  Why's he doing that again?

"Mindcrush!" he repeats.

A grin blooms on my lips.  "Ho ho… so your magic has been shorted out too?"

"It has not!" Yami protests.

"Yeah, whatever."  I cross my arms.  "And put some clothes on!" 

He looks down and blushes.  All he's wearing is his neck buckle.  "Got any clothes?" he asks, embarrassed.

I toss him some of mine and reach for the doorknob.

…It's locked.

I turn it again, hoping that I'm not right for once.

No use, it really is locked!

Yami notices my antics.  "Don't tell me it's locked…"

"Okay then…" I shrug and continue with sarcasm, "It's not locked, it's just that the door won't budge."

He glares at me.  "That isn't funny."

"I didn't mean for it to be," I bite out.  Damn!  Why didn't I cut his balls off when I had the chance?!  Then he pharaoh would be grieving over his lost genitals instead of snapping at me.

"This is your damn fault!  You locked us in so you could kill me!" Yami claims, pointing a finger accusingly.

"Yeah, right.  Why would I want to lock us in… together?"

The tri-colored-haired pharaoh thinks this over.  "Very true… but don't try anything!"

"Like what?" I say defensively.

"I don't know… you might hit me in the back."

"I'd never do such a vile—!  Such a horrid—!  Such a disgusting—thing!" I growl.  If I had my Rod with me I'd be whacking him in the nuts with it.

"Let's hope this is true," Yami the _know-it-all _pharaoh says.

Cautiously he sits down, drumming his fingers against the wall.  I shuffle about my room, mindlessly pacing in circles.

"You're planning something!"  He grits his teeth, giving me a suspicious glare.

"Yeah…" I lie, "I guess I am planning something."

I hold my hands out, creeping closer to him.  "Say, Yami… you're looking hot tonight…"

The pharaoh flinches.  "Marik… this isn't funny…"

I grin.  Disturbing Yami is amusing.  Very amusing.

"Whatever do you mean?"

I bring my face closer to his.

Yami glares.  "You know what I meant…"

Provocatively and purposely I run my fingers across his lips and then I kiss him—getting a mouthful of fur.

WHAT the HELL?!

I pull back, sputtering, to see a small blonde cat wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"Mow," he says.  Serves you right.  And then he seems to realize that he isn't speaking Japanese.  "MEW!!!" he squeaks girlishly.  Ha.

Roughly I ruffle his fur.  When he's in cat form I am in charge.

"Now now, Marik…" a strange voice whispers in my ear, "Play nice…"

From the way Yami-neko is looking around I see that he hears the voice too.

"Who are you!?" I demand.

"Let me explain…" 


	2. Chapter Two

Stuck On You

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER TWO (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

"Let me explain what's going on…" the voice continues lazily.  I lift my nose to the air but don't smell anyone except Marik.  Eww.

"So EXPLAIN!" Marik demands.  I sniff in distaste.  So hasty.  But I DO want an explanation for this… felinity.

"Well, it's just this… you two are stuck here in this room for… as long as we would like.  And anytime Marik does something that Yami can't stand, Yami will become a cat."

That's just great.  I'll be a cat until I die!  From the way Marik is snickering I can tell he thinks the same.

"But you're not getting off easily either, Marik.  For every time Yami becomes a cat you extend the period of time you're stuck in this room.  When you can both walk out together and happily, the door will be unlocked.  Understand?"

Marik spits out a few Egyptian expletives.  "Who are you?!" he asks finally.

"We're not telling…" the voice informs mockingly, and no matter what else Marik threatens it does not speak again.  Quickly bored with watching him scream at the ceiling, I sit down and give myself a good wash.

When I finish I realize I really am a cat.  All over.  Well obviously I'm a cat physically, but also to some degree mentally because there is no way in the seven hells I would lick myself clean if I were human.  That's gross!

I cough and then spit up a hairball in distaste.  Eww…  I cannot believe I just did that…

Marik can't either.  He is silent for a moment, looking down at his carpet and then at me.  There is quite a murderous look in his eyes…  I scoot backwards and hide under the farthest side of the bed, just in case.

"Yami!" he roars. "THIS is YOUR fault!!!"

I would defend myself if I had a tongue that he could understand. How is this MY fault? I haven't done anything worthy of this torture. I hiss in protest, but it ends strangely as I feel a quick second of dizziness and slip back into human form.

Ow. It's cramped under here… I crawl out in a rather undignified way and as I appear Marik's eyes widen in surprise. Then they narrow in distaste.

"What'd you do with my clothes?" he asks and I realize that once again I'm nude.  I have no idea what happened to his clothing, though.  I shrug in reply.

"Stupid pharaoh," he mutters and throws me something else to wear.

I stare at it in catlike distaste.  What's with all the belly-baring shirts?  The tight leather pants I do not mind, but why is the Egyptian so fond of baring his navel?  Oh well.  I dress and when I turn back around Marik is actually smiling.  My first thought…

Okay, what's going on?

Cautiously and as unobtrusively as possible I ready myself for possible combat.  I jump in surprise when he moves, but it is only to toss something small and jingly into the air and catch it again.  Toss, catch.  Toss, catch…  I follow it with my eyes.

"What's that?" I ask finally.  His grin broadens.

"It's your collar," he replies, and shows me the small object.  It looks like my usual neck buckle, but there is a bell and jingly tag on it that says… that says Fluffy.

FLUFFY?!  I am indignant.  Who chose THAT name?

"Want to put it on…" he reads the tag, "Fluffy?"

"My name is Yami," I reply through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but as a cat you're my pet Fluffy.  Here, kitty kitty…"

I try not to leap at him.  I try not to be upset because I know what will happen.  But it's so hard…

There is the nauseating feeling and then I leap at him, driving my claws into his shoulder for balance and then biting the back of his neck.  He yowls in pain and grabs my tail to pull me off; I bite his nose to get him to let go…  Doesn't work.

"Now now, bad yamis…" the Voice scolds mockingly and I blink to push away the nausea.  Something hits my stomach and I lose my wind…  Something else that feels disturbingly like a hand is on my butt.  When I open my eyes to see what the HELL is going on, I find that I've shifted back and am now sprawled across Marik in a rather undignified pose, our faces inches apart.

His knee is pressed into my stomach, his hand IS on my butt because my tail disappeared suddenly but we sort ourselves out pretty quickly…  When I can breathe again I give him a dirty look and notice, annoyed, that I am naked again…

How long are we stuck like this?!? 


	3. Chapter Three

Stuck On You

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER THREE (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

Nice… yeah… nice…

Do I have to see that goody goody pharaoh naked?!

I don't want to look but… my eyes won't move!

Move eyes! Turn back! Don't look at his gorgeous chest… his tight buns…

Wait! What the fuck am I thinking!?

"What are you looking at?" Yami sneers.

"I'd stop looking if you could keep your clothes on!" I growl.

Yami quickly covers himself up and turns away. I'm curious as to know why he's turned away, so I lean closer to see his face.

Hold it… I want to see his face?

What is wrong with me?!

Aww… is lil' Marik starting to be attracted to the pharaoh? the Voice mocks in my head.

"No!" I protest.

The Voice giggles. Say that all you want. But when two people are trapped in a room… nature takes over…

"Damn it! Show your fucking self!" I yell.

Yami raises an eyebrow and puts on a puzzled yet dignified look. "Why are you randomly throwing a fit?"

We stare at one another for the longest time. It takes me awhile to lash at him since I've used up most of my best insults or comebacks. Finally I find the perfect thing to say.

"I don't know… why are you still naked? On MY bed?"

Yami blushes. "Er… I…"

He's blushing…? Him…?

Told you that when two people are trapped in a room… nature takes over… whether the people are the same sex or not… and whether they love or hate each other…

I try blocking out the voice, but it's so hard. Maybe it is true. Maybe we'll both be so sexually frustrated we'll come after each other, forgetting we're sworn enemies.

Ra, I hope that never happens.


	4. Chapter Four

Stuck On You

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER FOUR (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

Something feels wrong. Simply wrong. Normally being seen naked by that psycho would not cause… this weird feeling. Normally I'd be slightly embarrassed but more annoyed than anything.

And what's with losing my clothes so suddenly? Where have they gone? And what can I wear if I might turn into a cat with no warning? I settle for pulling his blanket up over the lower half of my body, which Marik doesn't seem to think is a very good idea, judging by the indignant look he gives me. But I'm not going to back down, and he turns away to rail at the voice in his head some more.

I'm not sure if this voice is the one we heard earlier or just more proof that he's psychotic and I really don't care. I want to LEAVE this room. I've got cabin fever already. What's he do all day anyway, watch lint?

I stare up at the ceiling and watch the lint in boredom until Marik suddenly stops yelling. I look over to see him watching me curiously.

"What?" I ask, noticing how bright his amethyst eyes are against his tanned skin.

There's that weird feeling again… Why do I care what he looks like?

"What are you doing?" he asks, voice curious and slightly belligerent.

"Nothing," I shrug. What's his problem?

"Watching the lint, ne?"

"Do you do that often?" I inquire dryly. No wonder he's crazy, he had plenty of time for neuroses.

"Yeah…" he answers and lies back on the bed next to me. I can feel his body heat and my face heats in response.

Okay, I should be disgusted by his nearness, so why is it becoming hard to concentrate on the lint? I should be able to ignore him.

The Voice laughs in my head. This is moving along quickly than we expected…

Who's 'we'? I ask silently. I wouldn't reply out loud and look like an idiot.

You haven't figured out what's happening to you yet… the Voice replies, not answering my question.

What is it then? I inquire, not expecting an answer.

You're attracted to him, of course.

Attracted?! I squash that thought and forcefully ignore the Voice. Back to lint-watching. There goes one floating down… loops in lazy circles… lands on Marik's neck. He's got a nice neck—

Dammit. Stupid Voice.

I sneak a surreptitious glance at my companion and find him glancing surreptitiously at me. We both look away, embarrassed.

Dammit again. So it's working both ways…

This guy is crazy. He tried to kill you! I remind myself, but that doesn't change a thing. My brain is more focused on the line of his jaw, the curve of his earlobe…

"Damn," Marik echoes sullenly. "I HATE that VOICE."

"Won't leave me alone either…" I admit.

He cusses a little more, and then falls silent. The next time I look at him there's mischief in his eyes. Not good for pharaoh…

Nervously I watch the lint, eyeing him from the corner of my eye. But he moves too quickly—

I feel leather and a cold clasp around my neck, and also warm hands.

"What did you do to me?!" I insist when he doesn't let me go. I look up and he just grins.

So I reach up and finger my neck… He put my buckle on it. The one with the 'Fluffy' tag. I growl a little in annoyance and try to free my neck from his grasp, but pause in the middle, my fingers laced around his. My breathing is a little uneven as I notice how close, exactly, we are. I lean up a little to study his face again, but before I can react there are lips on mine.

Whoa. What's he doing? The sane part of my brain wonders a little fuzzily but though it's hard to admit I like this. I LIKE his kiss. I feel his tongue against my lips and am happy to oblige.

When we break to breathe my suspicion kicks in again and I bolt out of his bed and grab at the door again. It doesn't open—DAMN—and once more I realize how exposed I am and cower a little, trying to cover myself.

On the bed Marik looks as shocked as I am, I notice, and the sort of shock that leads to violence. He gets off and moves toward me angrily…

Nausea, poof, and meow again. I climb the nearest object, a large, almost-empty bookcase, and sit myself on top of it, out of Marik's reach. He growls in frustration.

"Come DOWN here PHARAOH!"

I decline by giving him a not-listening look and scratching with my hind foot at that itchy buckle. Darn it, it won't come off… I worry at it with my teeth and it jingles. Marik laughs a little.

"Cat-boy, if you come down here you're dead meat, unnerstand?"

I give him another look that cats are good at and wash my fur without thinking too hard of the nastiness of it. He can't get me, nanana…

There is silence for a moment and then the bookcase rocks a little. I dig my claws in, alarmed, as a tanned hand appears on the top of the bookcase. Marik swears a little and the bookcase remains unsteady.

"Can't climb any further…" he grunts, annoyed. "Com'ere, Yami-neko…"

I smile a cat-smile and with precise delicacy I stick a set of claws into his hand. He howls and the hand is quickly removed from MY territory on top of the bookcase. There is colorful language, mixed Egyptian and Japanese, detailing non-devout things to do to Bastet's own and impossible things to do to anyone's anatomy.

I myew in amusement. This actually isn't so bad anymore…

And so of course poof, nausea, and there I am in human form again, clinging precariously to the top of the bookcase.

Damn.

Let me OUT of this room!!!


	5. Chapter Five

Stuck On You

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER FIVE (by Rhapsody)

**Marik's POV**

Owww.

Yeah, this is just WONDERFUL. I have a bookshelf and a pharaoh on my back. That's comfortable.

"Gerroff me pharaoh!!!" I yell, among other unprintable things. My dictionary (thank you SO much for your old books, Light) is pressing into my spine.

The pharaoh gets off the bookcase. That removes some weight, but not much because the pharaoh is so damn thin. But now I can scramble out from underneath. I turn and give the finger to the inanimate object.

"You okay?" Pharaoh asks stupidly; I give him a watered-down version of my usual glare. Why I'm going soft on him I don't know.

I will NOT give in to that Ra-be-damned Voice. I WON'T.

"I'm all right," I mutter as he offers a hand to help me up. But he doesn't move his hand, and after a moment I take it to help myself up.

The room spins for a moment and I clutch the pharaoh's arm a little tighter than I would like until the ground establishes itself. Thank YOU so much for the textbook on Egypt that's half-wrong anyway, Light. (It hit me in the head.)

But the good thing about being a spirit is that I heal quickly, even more quickly than the pharaoh would because I give my light some of the pain. Or try to anyway. Our link isn't functioning right now, I realize, as my headache blooms. That's gonna leave a mark. Damn.

"Marik, are you all right?" the pharaoh asks again uncertainly, but I don't feel like dealing with him now and the attraction mess so I stagger to my bed, growling, "Leave me alone." He actually does, remaining in the midst of the fallen books, wearing a puzzled, almost hurt expression.

Crap, have I upset him? The blood pounds in my temples—I have no time for this.

"MARIK!" the pharaoh yells and I turn to scream at him for making my head hurt worse when I feel another sharp pain on the back of my neck and the world dissolves.

Ow, what is that? Sandpaper? Why is my stupid light rubbing sandpaper on my face?

When I open my eyes it is to see Yami-neko perched on my chest, licking my face. He meows worriedly as I come to.

"Shit, what happened?" I groan. I feel as if my brain should be strewn across someone's windshield right now.

The cat steps daintily off my chest and noses at something lying next to me in the bed. I move my head a little to see and colors explode across my vision. When the room is more or less back to normal I take a look.

It is the Rod, my Sennen Rod. Injured by my own weapon! It must have fallen off its shelf and onto my head. Wonderful. Just WONDERFUL. Wonderfully embarrassing.

Idly I wonder where Yami's Puzzle is—he's certainly not wearing it, though he's still got that buckle around his neck. Fluffy.

I snicker a little and my ribs complain. The bookshelf had hit them as well. Damn.

It is NOT a good day.

Yami-neko butts his head against my side to get my attention and I nearly grab him and wring his puny neck right then. My ribs HURT, you idiot!

"Meow?" he inquires.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely the PICTURE of health," I growl back.

"Mew?!" This time he's surprised and I am too when I realize what I've done—actually interpreted his meows into words. Odd, I thought none of the shadow powers are working… but then again, I don't remember that yami power.

Oh well. I turn my head away from my sadistically golden Rod, that simple effort causing me to see colors I've never had a name for. I've definitely got a concussion.

Damn it all to hell! I want OUT of this room, AWAY from this pharaoh, and no more PAIN.

No luck, the Voice whispers in my mind, amused, but is gone before I can reply. Yeah, thanks, you're a BIG help.

Yami-neko merows softly and I move only my eyes—not moving my head again to look into his expectant slitted-violet orbs. Gently he climbs onto my chest and settles himself. He stares at me for a while, to make sure I'm not going to pull him off, but that would expend more energy than it's worth.

His paw comes up and I'm about to scream at him for clawing me but he just pats my face once, claws sheathed. "Merowow," he says. Sorry, it's my fault.

Yeah, it is, that idiot. It's his fault that I'm stuck here on this bed unmoving with sore ribs and a concussion, and I'm about to tell him that but he rubs his face on my jaw. His fur is soft. Then he settles down, clearly ready for a nap.

I know that when we awaken he'll probably be human and sharing my bed AGAIN, but I'm too pissed with pain to care. I'm also tired. I know you're not supposed to fall asleep with a concussion, but screw that. I've got a cat on my chest and no need to move, and lint-watching involves too much movement.

I let myself sleep.


	6. Chapter Six Clean Version

Stuck On You

_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

This chapter contains graphic lemon.  However, for posting on this site the lemon has been removed.  To find out how to receive this lemon for your reading pleasure, please see our profile.*~|

CHAPTER SIX

**Marik's POV**

I slowly awaken with my face towards the bookcase. Warm breath falls against my neck, giving me shivers.  I flinch and notice that someone is spooning me.

Yami…? I ask myself the obvious question: of COURSE it is Yami! He is after all the only one other than me inside the room.

Reluctantly, I turn my head to see the pharaoh. And there he is, AWAKE. So he knows he is holding me THIS CLOSE.

He stares at me and I at him. A blush graces my cheeks and I quickly turn my head. Damn it!  I am blushing!  At the worthless good-for-nothing pharaoh!

The pharaoh must be as confused as I am.  I feel his grip on me loosen…

No! Please don't let me go… Yami…

Without a thought, I grasp his arm.  "Please, don't let go…"

Scared, I lift my eyes up to see his face.  He's wide-eyed at this odd request but he does what I say and regains his hold on me…

I kiss his shoulder in thanks—wait… me saying thanks and being SINCERE?! I knew I am somewhat sane but not THIS sane.

[missing parts]

I pull away from his body abruptly to look at him. Yami has a satisfied look on that regal face of his, and yet… he's as confused, as surprised, as frightened as I am.

"Marik…" he softly says.  He sounds almost like a mewing kitten. A scared, mewing kitten on the street. Literally.

"I… I'm…"  My voice cracks. Okay… that isn't evil. That is pathetic. That is weak.

How can I let myself be vulnerable like this?  I can't possibly be… attracted…?  I shake my head from the thoughts.

Once again, I looked at him.  He's so full of longing that it seems like he could break. Just looking at him through my violet orbs like this strikes a match. I could break the pharaoh.

That's it! I'll have sex with him and afterwards I'll break that weak, defenseless heart of his.

Such a perfect, perfect plan.

With this thought in mind I awkwardly kiss him. Surprised as he is, he responds. I lay back on the mattress, giving myself up.

Just this time… I tell myself, after this, no more… besides, it'll be worth it. I'll get to crush him.

At first we're cautious about the kiss, then as it moves deeper it becomes wild and we're almost attached to each other, except for the breathing and taking-the-rest-of-my-clothes-off part. Yami is the first to bring the kiss to a halt.

I think perhaps he regained his senses, or figured out my plan. No, he lowers himself to my chest, nipping and brushing his tongue against my nipples.

I grin, running a hand through his spiky hair. Surprisingly, it's not as hard and clunky like I thought it would be, it's actually soft and inviting. I'm almost tempted to pull him back up to eye level and kiss his golden bangs.

But I don't have to. He moves upward for me 'til our noses touch and for once we gaze at each other without modesty, without hatred…

If you would have saw us then, you'd think we were completely immersed in the feeling of love. Yep! You'd see a sparkle in our eyes, that you would. However, my eyes were gleaming at the very thought of my plan to crush Yami.

So while I thread my fingers though his bangs…

While I graze them with my lips…

And while I lift his chin to kiss his lips also…

It is all for a purpose. It is so that after all this sex, I could, I would put him down. Yes, I could see it all now…

Whispering sweet promises in his ear, all of them ones I don't want to keep. Then, telling him the grim truth.

[more missing lemon]

And after everything…  I ALMOST want to murmur, "I love you." I restrain myself, hating the fact I want to say such a thing. And since when has 'love' made its way in my vocab?

Creak!

I hear the door open and from the corner of my eye I see a pale, silvery-haired tomb-robber in the doorway. Eyes pop out and jaw drops to the floor…


	7. Chapter Seven

Stuck On You

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.

NOTE: For those who have complained that there is no link in my profile to the lemon of the previous chapter, be assured there is: an email link to dropsofviolet@yahoo.com, Rhap-chan's email address.  Please send a mail to this address to receive the full lemon to chapter six of "Stuck."  Thank you!*~|

CHAPTER SEVEN (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

Erp.  I swallow and realize what a vulnerable position I'm in.  I've been caught… er, in the act… with Marik.  If Bakura tells anyone, then who knows what they would do?  My hikari would freak out, and he's not the only one. ****

"Erm…" Bakura says, his jaw still gaping.  Marik burrows deeper under the covers like he's trying to hide.  But in a moment Bakura smiles.

He only smiles when he's about to hurt someone, I know.  My stomach drops through the floor.

"Well, well.  We were wondering what was going on…  Though I don't think that Malik or I would have expected this," he says casually.

Marik jerks up.  "MALIK is behind this?!"  His eyes narrow and fill with a homicidal rage.  I grab his hand and stroke his palm, leaving him unable to leap up and kill someone without making it too obvious what I'm doing.

"Should we just leave you alone for a while longer then?"  Bakura smiles in an evil glee.

"I want to go home," I request respectfully, though I am a little reluctant to leave such a wonderful lover behind.  I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"So soon?" Marik whispers in my ear.  His voice sends tingles down my spine.  Then he turns back to Bakura and stiffens.

"Why did you do this?!" he demands.

Bakura's smile widens.  "It amused us.  And Malik figured that if you found a significant other, you wouldn't beat on him so much."

"Weakling light," Marik growls to himself.

"Well, is he right?" Bakura asks in a mocking tone. And before I can react, Marik leaps at the tomb-robber.

It is over almost before I can blink. Marik is sitting on the other yami's stomach, holding a switchblade to his pale neck, and with the other hand pinning Bakura's knife uselessly to the floor. If Marik moves just a little he'd slit Bakura's throat, but Bakura shows no fear in his eyes, lips bared in an animalistic snarl.

"No, he's wrong," Marik spits in the other's face and returns to his feet with a single graceful moment that leaves his foot pressed into Bakura's sternum. The tomb-robber gasps a little for breath and doesn't move, which is what I think Marik probably intends.

"You want to go so soon?" he asks me with a pouting, sexy look and I am suddenly aware he still isn't wearing any clothes.

"My light is probably wondering where I am," I say distractedly, not really caring right now what Yugi is doing.

"Aww, just use your mind-link, say you're fine, and we can get back to what we were doing…"

He licks his lips and I want to kiss him so badly. But I pull my brain out of the gutter. A true relationship is not based entirely on sex.

"Come home with me," I suggest. "We were planning a picnic when I…"

And here I pause. I don't recall how exactly I became a cat and came here. It's a good question.

"How did I get here?" I ask aloud, not really expecting an answer, but Marik shoves his heel into the tomb-robber's throat and growls, "Answer him!"

Bakura gasps for breath. I doubt he can answer if he wants to, but still no fear shows in his eyes. One must admire his courage—or perhaps it's stupidity. Whichever.

"Marik," I say gently, "he can't breathe."

Marik grunts and moves his foot back to the silvery-haired one's ribcage so Bakura may reply.

"Yugi," he gasps out first, which sends a chill down my spine. With a quick movement my foot joins Marik's and I press harder. Bakura gasps a little, and his eyes dilate. Still no fear, but if he's done anything to my hikari he'll know both fear and pain.

"What did you do to Yugi?" I snarl. Marik shoots me a surprised yet approving look. It's not often I'm so aggressive.

"Nothing!!!" Bakura insists quickly. "His… plan. His and Malik and me."

YUGI was trying to set me up with a NUTCASE who tried to MURDER me?! Phrased that way I wonder if I am sane myself to have sex with him. Oh well, debate that later.

"Go on," I growl. I note with satisfaction that Bakura is beginning to look scared. Good. The more frightened he is the easier it will be to get him to talk.

"I turned you into a cat with Yugi's consent, 'n Malik gave you to his yami. Then I sealed the door."

"Who was the Voice?" Marik asks, his voice promising pain to its owner. Bakura remains silent. Marik lifts his foot to kick the tomb-robber, but Bakura decides to talk.

"It was me, okay? Now lemme go!!!"

I feel a little pity (only a little) for the tomb-robber and remove my foot. I give Marik a look suggesting he do the same, and with reluctance he does.

In an instant Bakura is out the door and descending the stairs at such a speed that I can hear him trip and fall down half of them. A loud expletive floats up to us, and then the door slams. There is silence for a moment as Marik and I gaze at each other.

Then I begin to laugh, and he does too. He has a nice laugh, deep and almost rusty with disuse. When we silence he says, "So about this picnic…"

"You know, outdoorsy stuff, trees, birds, rusty playground… Yugi loves that sort of thing. I told him I'd go. You game?"

"Sure," Marik says with a shrug. He tosses me something to wear and we dress. I follow him downstairs and to the door. He turns the knob and—

The knob doesn't turn. It won't turn.

In a panic I pull on it. It comes off in my hand but still the door won't open.

"F' you," the Voice, a.k.a. Bakura, whispers in our heads, and I know that we're stuck once again. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Stuck On You

_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

I'm probably getting annoying by now about the darn lemon, but I had to mention I've changed the way one might receive it—I've actually posted it on mediaminer, see our profile for the link.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER EIGHT (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

"Bakura!!" Yami yells, annoyed at the tomb robber.

I say a few choice words at Bakura, and thus satisfied, I shrug. After all, being locked up with Yami... isn't so bad.

We can screw like bunnies on Viagra for as long as we want now.

Of course, I haven't forgotten my plan to break the pharaoh's heart in the end. I just want to fuck with him some more.

I snake my arms around him, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder.  "Yami... now that we can't go to the picnic..."

For a moment, he relaxes, sinking into my arms and forgetting we're locked up, that Bakura was the git who locked us here... everything but my touch, my whispers.

I run a hand down his chin, traveling down his chest, then I reach farther down.

That's when he grabs my wrists with a strong grip, stares at me with violet eyes and refuses!

He refuses?!

"Why?" I ask, confused.  "You were okay with giving me a hand job before."

The pharaoh shakes his head.  "That's not the point. Marik, I don't want that kind of relationship."

I'm still baffled, what the fuck is he talking about?!

"All relationships are the same! There's ALWAYS sex in them."

Again, he shakes his head.  "There's more to it, Marik. Didn't your parents ever show you that?"

"Mommy!" I cried, glancing worriedly at the deep cut in my arm. Once again I've cut myself playing with Dad's spears.

_"Mommy!" I yelled with annoyance._

_No answer._

_No said mother hurriedly coming to my aid, fretting over the inflicted wound._

_There was only giggling in the other room._

_Being a curious child, I followed the noise, finding the source in my parent's bedroom._

_I pulled back the silk curtain door to find an unusual sight._

_There was my mother!... Underneath... dad...?_

_I didn't understand what was going on.  Why would mother prefer to be crushed by father's weight rather than help me?_

_I watched them for some time.  They hadn't noticed my presence yet. So I stared observantly, wondering what in Hathor's name they were doing._

_Finally, I asked, "Mommy, what are you and Daddy doing?"_

After that time, there were many others. When I would have an accident, call for mother's help with no answer, I'd see them doing the same exact thing—again!

They never communicated; they only slept together and that was it! So what else is there?

What is Yami blathering about?!

"Yami," I say his name with dull taste, "my parents have shown me nothing but what I believe. There are ONLY sexual relationships."

Yami shakes his head, strides over to the couch, and plops down.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Nothing," he says quickly—he's a horrible liar.

"Nothing is ALWAYS something."  I lean next to the pharaoh. I take in his scent but he flinches away.  A disappointed frown sets on my lips.

"Yaaaaamiiiiiii!!" I whine.

The tri-color-haired one remains silent, and simply clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Marik, if a sexual relationship is all you're looking for... I can't be your boyfriend."

What does he mean?!

There is NOTHING more.

Angrily I rip his hand form my lips, and grasp the closest thing, a pencil ...

Not much, but it will do.  It looks sharp enough to stab his jugular. I test the point; satisfied, I raise my arm, and—

Clang!

I feel a frying pan collide with my skull. Shit!

My ears are ringing, and I'm falling on my knees. I take a quick glance up to see Yami holding that frying pan in one hand.

"Bastard..."


	9. Chapter Nine

Stuck On You

_By Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER NINE (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

It pains me to hear him call me that right before he loses consciousness. Maybe I am a bastard. But still—

I am already becoming attached to that little psycho (and using 'psycho' as an affectionate little name). It's a little unnerving. Apparently the locking-people-up-together thing really works. Or the pair ends up killing each other. Whichever.

I didn't want to have to hurt him, but I'm not ready to die again yet, and the frying pan was the nearest thing at hand (strangely enough stuck down in the couch cushions, and grossly enough growing something on it).

He will be mad at me when he awakens. Makes me a little sad. Maybe if I do something for him he won't kill me.

Well, I think, looking at the frying pan and feeling slightly nauseous, maybe I should clean.

I bend down and study the blonde Egyptian. He'll probably be out for a while, if that large bump starting to appear on his forehead is any indication.

So I wander into his kitchen, praying to Ra that there are some gloves in a cabinet there.

The first sign I have that Marik has awoken is a gentle kiss on the back of my neck and arms wrapped around my waist, hands straying downward.

I stop the hands and turn to look into Marik's face. His eyes show disappointment without true anger. Perhaps he wasn't truly angry, only frustrated and unable to express it.

"What are you doing?" he asks curiously.

I motion to the counter I am wiping. "Cleaning."

"Why?"

I scrub a little more, refusing to look up as I reply, "So maybe you won't be so mad at me?"

It sounds really lame to my own ears. Why should I expect him to care what his kitchen looks like? Malik probably does all the cooking.

Obviously he's thinking the same thing. Confusion appears in his violet orbs but he blinks a couple times and nods.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome," I mutter, my face reddening. He hugs me tighter.

I look down at the counter. I was almost done with the kitchen when he appeared, this is the last thing. One last swipe and I am finished. I throw the rag into the laundry pile (growing quite large by now, but I'm not going to wash his clothes) and then take Marik's hand. I need to explain to him what I meant. Maybe he has really never seen a truly loving relationship. And I've hidden all the pencils, so no threat from that corner at least.

"Come here," I request, and pull him with me to the table. He sits down across from me, looking curious but wary. For a moment my heart warms to him—he seems to have so many emotional scars that I instinctively want to heal.

"Marik…" I say, trying to figure out how to begin and moving my legs away from his foot, which he is running up and down my calf.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what love is?"

"Hikari loves me," he states, as if repeating something he's heard.

"But do you know what that means?"

His face contorts in deep thought as he considers.  After a long minute, he shakes his head no.

Ra, I have my work cut out for me.

"Marik, love is… wanting someone else to be happy more than wanting yourself happy," I say.  "It's caring more for their well-being than yours."

He gives me a curious look.  "Love is sex.  Sex is love.  What's this about happiness?"

Honestly, sometimes he has a child's mentality.  I bite down my irritation at his denseness and reach out and take his hand.  Perhaps he'll listen better.

"Love is not always sex, and sex is not always love," I say softly.  "They're two separate things sometimes.  We have had sex, but we're not in love."

"I don't understand," Marik says in an annoyed tone.  I can see irritation rising in his eyes.  I stroke his forearm and he calms a little.

I still have no idea how to explain this.  I'm stumbling in the dark.  Finally I say, "You don't know what love is until you feel it.  You say Malik loves you?"

He nods.  "I am his darkness.  I am his God."  And his eyes darken for a second and I realize how psychotic he can really be.  He has an incredibly alien mindset.

"What does Malik do for you that means he loves you?" I ask, trying to figure out where he gets the idea of being worshipped.

"Everything I need.  Except sex."  He frowns for a minute.  This is obviously a repetitive argument with his light.

"He wants you to be happy, so he does these things," I suggest.

"He wants not to see his blood, so he does these things," Marik says with a demented smile.  He draws a knife I  had forgotten he had and runs his finger along the blade…  Whatever else Malik cleans he doesn't clean this knife.  That's probably his dried blood along the blade.  Also Bakura's.

The knife is a visual shock and Marik's words still worse.  I thought I wanted a true relationship with this yami, but is that even possible?

I can't talk to him about love, I don't think.  I don't believe he'd understand.  I have felt love; I know the contentment and warmth of a companion.  Yugi loves me, and it's not out of fear.

I don't know how to tell Marik this, so silently I rise from the table and walk away.  I can't leave still, but I go into Malik's room and close the door, sit down on the bed.

Because of frustration and anger and this love I feel growing that the loved cannot understand…  Because of this, I cry.


	10. Chapter Ten

Stuck on You

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Excel Saga is not our property either.  Belongs to Rikdo Koshi, if I recall correctly.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER TEN (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

When Yami rushes up the stairs and slams my light's door I spend a couple minutes wondering why he's done this.

Then I shrug, flip the television on, and watch some _Excel Saga._

But for some reason no matter how entertaining the show is today I can't help but keep glancing up the stairs.

The pharaoh is none of my concern… I think to myself and turn back to the television screen.

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura's voice filters into my ears, overriding Excel's high voice.

"I mean what I say," I reply aloud.  "I don't care about Yami."

Bakura chuckles.  "So why do you keep looking at the stairs?"

"Um…" I begin, searching for a suitable lie, "I'm watching the lint there."

Bakura laughs and slowly his presence in my head bleeds away.

For another few minutes I stare at the television, and then without thought, turn back to the staircase.

"Dammit!  Might as well check on him… but that doesn't mean I care…" I say to myself.  I slide out of my chair and lazily climb the stairs, stopping at Malik's door.

Deep inside I can hear… what's that called again?

Crying?

Yes, I can hear faint crying noises beyond the door.  Gingerly I place my fingertips on the door, close my eyes, and let my memory go…

_The Egyptian sun beat down mercilessly that day…  Like the rest of my people, I didn't mind the sun.  It was always there, from the day we were born to the day we died.  But for some reason… that day I couldn't stand the heat._

_There was nothing I wanted more than to retreat into my cool stone home and satisfy my thirst._

_"Mommy!"__ I said, brushing the cloth out of my way so I could go inside._

_"Mommy, I'm thirsty!" I complained, continuing deeper into the room._

_Suddenly I froze, when I felt my feet touch something sticky and wet.  I looked down to see what it was, then quickly wished I hadn't._

_I'd just stepped into a puddle of still-warm blood.  Judging by the temperature it was just recently spilt as well._

_My whole body quaked as I followed the trail of to my parents' room.  I swallowed hard, almost hard enough to swallow my tongue, and…_

_I entered, seeing exactly what I had dreaded._

_It was my mother, lying limply on the dirt floor with empty eyes and redness surrounding her slender frame._

_My lower lip trembled, my knees stopped working and I fell to the floor.  My hands, which I used to break the fall, were covered in my mother's crimson essence._

_Not too long and forever afterward my father strode into the room, one of his hunting spears in his hand, drenched in blood._

_He picked up my mother's hand and pressed the spear's blade to her index finger until it fell into her puddle of blood._

_He grinned.  "Now we'll never have to see that bitch again… even in the afterlife."_

_With watery eyes I stared at my mother.  If her entire body wasn't intact she'd never gain entry into the afterlife._

_…We'd never see each other again…_

_The only one who ever cared for me…_

_I scooted in the blood to her body and ran a finger down her face.  When I always used to do that she would smile at me.  Now she only stared blankly.  She was gone._

_And for the first time in my life, I cried…_

I shook away the horrible memory, forced the door open, and shuffled over to the bed.

"Why are you crying?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Stuck on You

_By Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Yami's POV**

"Why are you crying?"

I look up through my veil of tears and hurriedly wipe them away. Marik stands there, a puzzled look in his amethyst eyes.

"You wouldn't understand," I reply sadly, turning my face away.

There is a moment of silence as the bed creaks and he sits down beside me.

"Hikari cries sometimes," he says.

"And you don't?"

"I am the cause," he says with a dark look in his eyes… but for a moment, beyond the sadism, I see pain.

"Don't you ever cry?"

He considers for a moment, then he lies, "No," his face insincere. I wipe at my tears again trying to focus on his face…

There it is, running down his face—one tear track. It gives me a sort of hope—sounds odd, I know, but one who can feel sorrow can surely feel love.

"Tell me about the time you cried," I say gently, discarding my own tears. He gives me a strange look.

"I said I don't cry. Why are you crying?"

I decide to compromise in hopes that he will tell me his story. It's perhaps the reason he feels that he doesn't know what love is.

"I was crying… because I was frustrated. I can't understand how your mind works, I can't figure out how to explain love to you. Please tell me what has upset you."

I draw my index finger down the tear track on his face and he catches my hand as I reach his jaw. And then he begins to speak…

Not long but forever after, when he is done and I am holding him in comfort, I feel pity. No child should have to see what he has seen. And to never know love by a name…

"Marik?" I whisper to the boy whose head is tucked beneath my chin. "Your mother loved you."

He pulls out of my embrace enough to see my face. "She loved me? That is love?"

"That is love, Marik—caring for another person over yourself. Your mother… didn't really give you the love you needed because she was busy with your father. But she loved you."

"Love is hard," he says with a childish frown. I laugh a little and ruffle his hair.

"Of course it is. Do you want to try it?"

He cocks his head to the side, considering for a long moment.

"I guess so… We still do the sex part, right?"

I sweatdrop. "Yes…"

"Okay. So love is… making someone else happy too."

"Basically."

He is silent for another long moment, then reaches up and traces the tear tracks on my own face.

"Are you happy?" he whispers in my ear.

"Happier than before… But we still have to get out of your house eventually, you know."

"Work on that later," he mutters and kisses me along my jaw.

I have a moment to worry that perhaps he still doesn't understand, that he is only parroting me to get sex, before I say to heck with it and surrender to his touches. Worry later…


	12. Chapter Twelve

Stuck On You

_By Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER TWELVE (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

Damn it!

Why did I tell him?

Why did I tell that idiotic pharaoh about my past?

I didn't want to relive that moment again. Remembering hurt, but retelling my angsty tale reopened a deep wound.

When Yami asked me, "Haven't you ever cried? Tell me about it…," my first reaction was to lie of course. He was probably going to laugh his head off about it, or make a snide remark.

But he pried and prodded 'til my mouth ran. It felt better to let it all out, these emotional scars I carry.

And then, with my tale told, he took me in his arms, trying once again to explain this 'happiness thing' that's supposed to be love.

I still don't understand it that much, when I think love, sex comes to mind. And vice versa.

But I nodded, I said I understood. A lie.

I crane my head back, silently watching Yami's sleeping form. His hair is slightly mussed, and arms wrapped around me loosely.

I sigh, bored, and glance at the window, hoping, wishing for an escape.

Then it clicks. Bakura mentioned ALL the DOORS OUT are sealed. The tomb robber said nothing about windows.

A grin appeared on my lips.  I pull myself from Yami's grip, then tiptoe to the window.

Just as I thought!  It opens and I take in the fresh air. I'd never believe I would be so glad to hear those noisy birds.

"What are you doing, Marik?" Yami mumbles sleepily.

"I found a way out." 

I hear him jump out of bed and within seconds he is beside me, all dressed and ready for his escape.

He is about to hop out but I grab him by his shirt.  "Hold it. I gotta get dressed too."

Patiently he waits until I'm dressed.  We both balance our feet on the window, counting down.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Bonzai!!!!!" we both cry as we took the risky jump. We don't exactly land on our feet, more like on our bums.

But at least we don't break any bones.

"We have to find Yugi," Yami declared.

I blink, wondering why finding that squirt would be his first priority, but I ask no questions and go along with him

"Not at the Gameshop?" I raise my eyebrow at the pharaoh. 

Mournfully he shakes his head.  "What if Bakura…?"

"Bakura is murderous…" I begin, "but he won't hurt Yugi."  I pat his back.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, eyes locked on mine.

"Eh. . ." Crap! I slipped! I'm NOT supposed to give away Bakura's secret.

Better try my luck with a cheesy excuse.  "Oh… he may act evil… but he's actually a real sweetheart."  I laugh nervously.

"Usotsuki!*"

((*Liar!))

"No I'm not!" I squeak.  Ra! This is way too OOC of me to bear.

"Tell me."

"Iie."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hai!"

"Iie!!"

"Teeeellll meeeeeeeeee," he drawls out.

My lips quiver, yearning to tell Bakura's secret. I can't… not to a 'fre-nmy' (friend/enemy).

*Go on!* I can hear Set whisper in my ear.  *Tell! Tell!*

*No! Don't do it!* the goddess Isis pleas. *You can't tell-mph!!!*

Set has stuck an apple in her mouth.  *Marik, squeal! Look what he did to you! He set you up with that… buffoon!*  He points at Yami.

I consider.  "Sounds good." Instantly the god and goddess went poof.

"Well?" Yami raises a dignified eyebrow.

"Bakura and Yugi…," my face lit with mirth, "…are lovers."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Stuck On You

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER THIRTEEN (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

"Bakura and Yugi… are lovers."

I cannot move, cannot speak.  My crimson eyes must be as large as Yugi's now.

Yugi—

No way.  NO WAY.

"Excuse me?" I say with a cough.  Surely I've misheard.

"I wasn't supposed to tell…" Marik says with a self-satisfied smile.  "Bakura told me you'd react like this."  From the tone of his voice he is amused.

I curse.  There is no way…  My lips move but I cannot speak.  Marik obviously takes it as request for explanation.

"Well…" he says, "first he liked Ryou.  But, well… Bakura won't let anyone date his hikari unless he approves of them.  And if he approves of them…"

I still can't find words for my shock.

Marik's smile seems to widen.  He's not very good at being sympathetic.

"Come on, I'll take you over to Bakura's house," he suggests and takes my hand.  When he tugs me forward somehow I remember how to walk and we go.

The more shocked I appear the more cheerful Marik becomes, and it's really starting to get on my nerves.  Inwardly I wonder why finding Yugi is the first thing I want to do and why the HELL can't Marik be sympathetic?!

Knock knock!!!

Marik pounds on Bakura's door, possibly cracking the weak wood.  After a minute a soft voice calls, "Just a minute!" and Ryou opens the door.

He looks at my stunned face and Marik's catlike grin and shakes his head.

"You told him, didn't you?" he asks the tan blonde.  Marik nods.  Ryou sighs and moves from the doorway, gesturing that we should come in.

"Bakura!" he calls down the dim hallway.  "You have visitors!"  And then to us, "He's in the den."

My shell-shocked visage takes in stupid little details as we move down the hallway—the fading wallpaper in the entryway, the knife marks punctuating the paper, Marik's cool hand on my arm…

"Who is it?" Bakura asks gruffly.  Ryou walks in before us and shakes his head, not deigning to speak.  And slowly we follow him.

Tomb-robber's pale fingers laced with those of my hikari's, the comfortable ease of their closeness, Yugi on Bakura's lap—Yugi's other hand resting in the silver strands at the nape of Bakura's neck, Bakura's hand on the small of Yugi's back.*

((*Look really closely and you'll notice all of that paragraph is one sentence lacking a true verb.  I like using that occasionally for description.))

I actually grab Marik's arm and squeeze it for support.  I think I've forgotten how to breathe.

"Hi, Yami," Yugi says quietly.

"Kisama*!" Bakura spits out over Yugi's head at Marik.  "You told!"

((*Er… means bastard.))

"Pharaoh's going to kick your butt," Marik says in a knowledgeable tone and frees himself from my grip, stepping back a little.  Cool metal in my palm—I force my eyes from the scene and find that Marik has given me his knife.

For a wild moment I actually consider using it, then I gasp a couple times and throw the knife into the carpet.  Neither the tomb-robber nor his hikari stir, apparently used to knife damage around the house.

"What are you thinking?!" I ask, looking from Marik to Yugi and back again.  "What are you thinking?"

"Who are you asking?" Ryou queries in a quiet, reasonable tone.  Sets me back a second as I try to answer the question.

"I—I—"

I feel rather than see the Shadow Magic from Bakura's hand and as the nausea hits me I stagger back—and land on my paws.

Crap.  Double crap.

"Baku-koi, that wasn't very nice!" Yugi scolds from somewhere that seems far away, but he doesn't seem too upset.

"Yami makes a cute cat," Ryou actually SAYS to me, and moves as if to pick me up, but Marik gives him a Look and grabs me himself.

I hiss long and loudly at Bakura, who seems quite amused.  I squirm to get out of Marik's arms, to no avail.  Though I do make him swear because of the sharpness of my claws.

"Why'd you do that?" he asks the tomb-robber.  Bakura shrugs.  Yugi pokes him in the side—not hard, and Bakura laughs.  The tomb-robber is ticklish?

WHO CARES?!?  TURN ME BACK!!!

Marik strokes me between my ears and I feel a twinge of annoyance through the pleasurable sensation.

I am going to get that tomb-robber whatever I do. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Stuck On You

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Yami's POV**

What is there to do?  I curse ineffectually, make threats against the tomb-robber and everything precious to him but my hikari…

Marik listens to me hiss and spit and seems almost amused.  After all he can almost understand my words.  He strokes my back, running his hands through my fur.

"Bakura-chan…" Yugi implores, watching my tantrum, "perhaps you ought…"

"No need," Marik says cheerfully and finally I feel the magic running through his hands into my fur.  With a strange stretching feeling I change…

"See, it's all right now," Bakura says, unconcerned—I leap at him—

But the sight of my innocent hikari on the tomb-robber's lap stops me cold.  My sweet, sweet Light in the arms of that dirty common thief…

"I wanna go home," I think in defeat and it slips from my mouth before I realize it.  Marik takes my arm and it is a true comfort as I wander ungracefully from the room and towards the door.

"Would you like some clothing before you leave?" Ryou inquires softly.  A long moment passes as I realize I've lost them again and accept the clothes handed to me.

It's strange being dressed like Ryou, the white sweater he always wears and the school uniform pants, but it's definitely better than most of what I was wearing before from Marik's wardrobe.  The sun makes me squint in surprise as we go.

I'm not really paying attention to what's going on right now, so I'm quite surprised when Marik jerks me backwards and I narrowly avoid being run over by a lunatic on a motorcycle.

No, actually it's Malik, I realize as he screeches to an inelegant halt in front of the house.

"Hikari-pretty…" Marik says in a dreamy voice, and Malik replies with a sharp nod.  He look us up and down appreciatively.

"I see it worked."

And before my eyes register the movement Marik stands behind his hikari, his blade unsheathed and hovering before Malik's neck.  "Don't even think…"

He cuts off abruptly and I assume he's switched to mind-speech.  I wait patiently but a tad uncomfortably; I can feel Yugi knocking on my soul room door but I don't feel like talking to him right now.

The knife comes down slowly and Malik shoots me an amused half-smile; I don't know why exactly but I smile uneasily back.

"Yami…" he says to Marik, the darker side of a dark person, "go get Ryou for me, would you?  I need to talk to Yami Yugi."

Jealousy flares for a moment in Marik's eyes, then dies.  Without a word he goes back up the walk to the house.

Such a strange relationship… Longing on the yami's part, and sadism, a want for his light's blood.  Yet still he listens to his hikari.  And Malik, so afraid of his darkness sometimes, yet able to order him around…

Well, probably not always.  Marik is definitely fond of control, when he is the controller.

A moment of silence and then Malik speaks.  "Yami Yugi… you know…  Marik, he…"

He seems almost embarrassed at his dark's behavior, but hey, I understand.  He told me about his childhood, after all.

"It's all right, Marik told me about how things were in his first life…"

Malik gives me a blank look.  "Excuse me?"

"His past life, before being your yami," I clarify.

"He has no past.  He is me, and I have created him.  I am his God, and he mine…"

I don't understand.  What is Malik talking about?  Has Marik lied to me and Malik telling the truth?  Or is Malik simply mistaken?

Man, has this been a long, long week…


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Stuck On You

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Marik's POV**

Break Yami Yugi?  Interesting… my light muses.  He gives Yami a half-smile; in turn Yami smiles back uneasily.

"Yami… go get Ryou for me, would you?  I need to talk to Yami Yugi."

I glare but go back inside the crappy house.  You'd think they'd put their knives up after 'playtime.'

I find Ryou in the kitchen, washing dishes and humming softly.  I grin evilly and tap him on the shoulder, making him yelp.

"Malik wants you."

Ryou quietly nods, finishes the last of the dishes, and heads outside.  I follow, hoping my hikari hasn't spilled my plan to Yami.

On the way home Yami is unusually quiet.  I try to comfort him with a soft squeeze of his hand there, a few whispered words here.

But he doesn't warm up to me.  In fact, he has an almost betrayed look in his eyes.

"Y—" I begin, wondering.

"Marik, just leave.  I know you lied to me."__


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Stuck On You

_By Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Yami's POV**

And he dares to look surprised.  And he dares to reach out to me.  Such _audacity._

I'm shaking and unstable and I have the feeling that if I let him touch me I will break into a million tiny pieces.

I _trusted_ him.  I _trusted_ him.  But I know now what was going through his mind… get a little sympathy, get me to open up to him, a ready-made excuse for his insanity…

I will never trust him again.  Never.

His fingertips brush my sleeve and I stumble back from him.  The confused, hurt look still lingers in his eyes.

The tears begin to flood my eyes, choking me, and I start running.

He still doesn't understand love.  He has no capacity for it.  How could he?  He is created from his hikari's hatred and the power of the Sennen Rod.  He IS hate and anger and sadness… how is there room for love in a psyche like that?

I stop running, gasping for breath and leaning back against the bark of a tree.  In my tear-blurred vision are many more trees—for no reason at all, my aimless sprint has taken me to the park.

He might be following, just to rub it in.  That thought hits me like a cold punch in the stomach and I turn around, grab the lowest branch, and climb the tree I'm leaning against.

It's not easy; I've never done it before.  The branches scratch me and the trunk is very hard against me.  My arms and legs strain for handholds…

I welcome the pain, so much more bearable than emotional pain.

There, I'm in the tree.  I look out through its cloud of leaves and see no one.  I laugh humorlessly as I realize what sort of tree I've climbed—a weeping willow.

I don't cry for very long.  Mostly I just sit there in a fog, unthinking, just… feeling what's happening now, the prickle of the scratches, the unyielding, uncomfortable branch beneath my butt.

And a few moments of silence lead to hear something that has been bothering me under everything else for a while now—knocking.

Knocking in my head—knocking on my soul room door.  Yugi is nothing if not persistent.

I'm tired of ignoring him, so I let the defenses down—I shut my eyes, and I let him in.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Stuck On You

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

Just like that the pharaoh runs off!  For no reason!  No… there has to be a reason.  Yami is emotional but not so much as to go off without reason.

I follow him, asking, begging… okay, not begging… for him to stop.  He continues, sobbing, his tears floating back through the air and hitting me gently as I run after him.

Eventually his little run leads to the park.  I've lost track of him now and I'm left on a rusty old playground.  The swings move back and forth sluggishly, the only halfway safe things in the whole playground.  No wonder that there are no brats playing here.

I seat myself on one of the swings.  I don't mind the creak of the chains…  It's somewhat comforting.

No sign of Yami.  Hmm… wonder why he is so pissed…  Let's look back…

I went to get Malik's albino weakling, leaving him with Yami—

Shit!

I close my eyes and bang on my hikari's soulroom door.

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!!!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Stuck On You

_By Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**Yami's POV**

My soul room seems so empty.  The maze I had placed against intruders is long gone—it's simply a plain room, white walls, a bed in a corner.  The only decoration are the photographs I have tacked on the metaphysical walls—Yugi, of course, a group picture of Yugi's friends, and…

There's one of Marik too.  It does nothing but make me angry right now, so I scowl and make it disappear.

"Yami?"

Yugi has figured out that I've let him in and he stands uncertainly in the doorway.  Wearily I motion him in and sink onto my bed, patting a spot beside me.  He jumps up and watches his feet dangle for a few moments.

"Mou hitori no boku…" he says quietly, "are you mad at me?"

Well…  Right now I am, yes.  I am mad at Yugi for keeping secrets and at Bakura for stealing my hikari's innocence and Marik for lying and Malik for being annoying and Ryou for being so damn submissive all the time…  I'm just angry at the world.

But Yugi doesn't need to hear that.  It's not personal, after all.

"No, hikari…" I say with a sigh.  "Just disappointed."

"I should have told you," he says quietly.  His normally brilliant violet eyes are troubled.

An upset Yugi on top of everything else I have to deal with…  For a moment I am resentful.

And then I feel like slapping myself.  Why am I taking this so personally?  So I was with Marik and he lied to me.  I shouldn't take my anger out on everyone else!!!

"I should have been supportive," I told the little one.

"Um… and I'm sorry.  About the… about… you know.  The cat thing."

Nice to know he feels remorse, at least.  The tomb-robber hasn't stopped him from caring about me.

"It's okay."

"Where have you been, Yami?" he asks innocently.

That's a hard question to answer, but I will keep no secrets between us.  "…In a tree…"

"Yami?"

"I was… upset.  About Yami Malik," I say with a sigh, looking away.  A small hand finds mine and squeezes sympathetically.

"What did he do?"

"He has lied to me, mou hitori no boku."  It's been a long time since I've called Yugi that.  My other self, as close as a brother.  Maybe we've been a little distant lately…  It's different now that I've found out how to materialize.

"Are you sure?"

I blink.  "What?"

"Well, how do you know?"

"His hikari."

"Yami…"  Yugi stares at his shoes, flushing a little.  "Not that I don't trust the Ishtars… but are you sure that his hikari wasn't just upset or maybe mistaken?"

"You think he's lying?"

He just gives me a look, as though he's almost embarrassed to suggest it.  He still cares so much about being kind to others…

Maybe Yami Bakura isn't as bad an influence on him as I thought.

"I don't know, Yami.  But I think you should talk to Yami Malik about it."

So innocent, such a simple suggestion…  But simplicity is good sometimes.  I give my hikari a hug and he stares at me wide-eyed—after all, I'm not one much for physical affection.

"Thank you, Yugi," I say sincerely, and shutting my eyes I wish myself back to my former placement.  I'm going to go talk to Marik.


	19. Chapter Ninteen

Stuck On You

_by__ Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER NINETEEN (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

"Aww…  I'm coming, I'm coming," my light drawls lazily, permitting his soul room door to swing open.

I enter.  "What took you?"

Malik pauses, searching for an answer.  "None of your business."

"Did I interrupt a f*cking session between you and Ryou?"  I grin.  Even when things aren't good for me I can still mess with his brain.

I receive a dirty look.  "What do you want?"

I shift my weight in the direction of my other half.  "What'd you tell Yami?"

"I said nothing."

"Liar!"

He shrugs.  "So you caught me.  Why should you care about what I tell Yami?"

"Be—"  I stop myself before I utter a complete word.  I have nothing with which to back myself up.

A malicious, victorious grin plays across my hikari's peachy-tan lips.

"…It's not like I love him or anything…" I say, agitated.  "The pharaoh is only a sex toy to me."

"Are you sure about that?  Would you repeat that in Yami's face?"

I consider, imagining a scenario in which I said that thing.  But it feels cold and far-away, easy.

"Yes, I would."

My light twirls a blonde strand between thumb and finger.  "I'd like to see that."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Stuck On You

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~|

CHAPTER TWENTY

**Yami's POV**

Coming back to myself is more painful than I thought it would be.  Stars burst behind my eyelids as I hit the ground hard with my back.  You see, it is very hard to keep balance in a tree when disoriented.  Understandably I have fallen out.

I get up slowly and determine that nothing was broken, then set my mind to my purpose: find Marik.  The only thing is that I have no idea where he is.  I was trying to lose him, earlier, and it appears that I succeeded.

With a sigh I start home.  The sun is going down and there's no way I'm going to be in the park after nightfall.  That's when all the muggers come out.

And apparently one is early, I decide quickly as I am professionally restrained from behind, a cool knife blade pressed to my neck.

"Money or your life," the owner of the knife mutters gruffly.  But somehow, the voice is familiar…

"Marik?"

The knife is removed from where it might do harm and I am released and turned around roughly.  Surprised violet-crimson eyes meet mine; slowly his mouth widens into a strange smile.

"Yami."

"Uh huh…  Um, well…"  I desperately want to know why he was doing the knife bit but I bite my tongue.  It's better not to ask a slightly deranged armed person their reasons for their actions.

"Yami, I gotta tell ya something."

"Yes?"  I tilt my head to one side curiously.

He stares at me for a long moment and I watch, mystified, as his eyes seem to show some sort of inner struggle.

"Yami, you—" he begins, stops, looks at me again.  "Yami—"

There is a long pause and then he hangs his head, muttering something I can't quite hear about not being able to do something.  I have no idea what he's going on about, but I do have something to speak to him about so I wish he'd talk so that I might.

"Yes, Marik?" I prompt.  He glances back at me and mutters, "Never mind."

"Can I ask you something, then?"

My heart starts to race a bit and I am almost afraid of his answer.  But I ask the question anyway—no holding back now.

"Marik, why did you tell me that story about your childhood?  You had no childhood," I say, finally letting it out.

He stares at me in amazement.  All he says is, "What?"


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Stuck On You

_By Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.*~| 

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE (by Tat)

**Marik's POV**

"What?! I never lied about my childhood…" I say sternly, thickly adding the title "Pharaoh" at the end.

"Yes, you did. Because you didn't have a past in Egypt."

A growl rises in my throat. This is why I didn't want to tell him about my past. About my mother. Her death. I knew he would laugh and taunt me or do what he's doing now, claim that I'm lying, call me crazy.

No one understands me. They all call me crazy. Why am I crazy!?!

"Well, Marik?" Yami crosses his arms, firmly showing in his stance his belief that I am lying. Or maybe that's just a mask he's wearing—maybe he knows I'm telling the truth but he desires to hurt me as I intended to hurt him.

Only I've changed my intentions. I've broken the code of villainy and let the hero get to me. Because maybe… maybe I do love him… even without the sex, I think…

And now he's lashing out at me instead. What can I say or do now? He said he loved me. It's an emotion I have no experience with or understand clearly. If his love is so then why is he putting me beneath a hammer and causing me to bleed?

I grasp the pocketknife firmly in hand and place myself in an intimidating stance.

"Why do you think I lied?!" I yell. Wetness is coming to my eyes but I bite it back.

He's silent. Ha! He has no proof to back himself up. So he is trying to break me… under his little hammer… I refuse to scream, to cry—no matter how much he crushes my bones and my heart, no matter how much blood flows.

"I do have a past!" I press. The statement is meant for Yami but it's struck me also. It feels as if I'm trying to convince myself it's true.

My mind began to wander and things I don't want to acknowledge flash through. It's almost like breaking a wall. I don't want to see the wall come down—leave it there. Please… please…

Unfortunately I feel it crumble. Pieces and pieces of fabrications, illusions that have blinded me… they all fall.

The wetness bubbling up in my amethyst eyes begins to slide down my cheeks. I'm crying out loud, "I… have a past. I have a past…" But the wall is truly and fully destroyed. I know it will be impossible to rebuild, but I want it to cover the truth again now.

When my eyes open again I find myself pressed into Yami's arms. I feel so embarrassed, so weak, to have to cry on his shoulder. And I'm still muttering under my breath, "I have memories, a past… I have something…"

The truth is… the bitter, horseradish-tasting truth is… I have no past. I have nothing…

Not even myself.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Stuck On You

_by__ Rhapsody Moonschild and Tat Claire Kokoro_

|~*DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  It does not belong to Rhapsody Moonschild and/or Tat Claire Kokoro.

Thank you for reading this fanfic.  Sorry it had to end!*~| 

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO (by Rhapsody)

**Yami's POV**

Sometimes I think you don't know someone until you've seen their true tears.

This was the thought I had as I let him cry, felt the wetness of it soak into the shoulder of my shirt.  My mind is slightly fogged with this most recent revelation; I stare out at the trees around us without really seeing them.

He didn't know.  He didn't realize… he'd made it all up to comfort himself.  To give himself a reason to be who he is, to simply give himself a reason for being.

This saddens me.  I press him a little closer to me, lacing my fingers through the dirty-blonde strands of his hair, feeling his body wrack with a small sob.

I have brought his world down, his entire fantasy of fabrication.  I'm sorry, but then again I'm not.  He would have to learn sometime; better it be from someone who loved him than from, say, the tomb-robber.

_Someone who loved him_.  My eyes spark as I realize what I've just thought to myself.  My unguarded thoughts have betrayed my true mind…

I guess I do love him.

The wetness on my shoulder begins to echo itself all over my body and I blink out of my revelry to find that it is raining.  A cool water droplet hits my nose.  I breathe deeply of the damp air, no longer heavy with the anticipation of rain, but broken with its fall.  It's a nice feeling.  The staccato sound of water on the rooftops increases quickly—the rain is falling harder.

Marik lifts his head a little and seems to sigh.  I look down at him as he sets his head on my shoulder again and hugs me close to him for a second.  Then he lets me go and steps back a little.

My mind takes a mental photograph of his appearance: water droplets are streaming through his hair, down his face, making it difficult to see the tear tracks remaining on his tanned cheeks.  Those amethyst eyes make me start to look into them, filled with his sorrow and laced with love.  The emotions are sharp and clearly visible.  The water has soaked his plain black tank top, the brown leather jeans, fitting them both more closely to his body.  (…Sexy…)  There is something new about his bearing now, something… more mature, perhaps.  He's standing a bit taller and less angrily now.

"Thank you," he says quietly, and turns to walk away.  I don't know why, but then I realize—he believes that I couldn't accept him now, in this broken form, so unlike the Marik of the day we watched lint together.

I reach out and catch his hand.  He turns his head to see why.  It must show in my eyes what I feel (I can feel moisture at the corners of them, and it's not the rain) because slowly a smile breaks over his face and he turns and almost leaps back into my arms.

And there we stood, the two boys learning how to love, embracing in the rain.

END


End file.
